Play Witchy For Me
by Tear-U-Apart
Summary: This reboot takes place during "The Outlaw Demon Wails." Yet another heated exchange about a blood balance, that I decided to toy with. It's all in Ivy's POV. So won't you take a peek, it doesn't bite...hard.


Disclaimer: Yes, well...I most certainly don't own these characters. If I did I would have fixed their broken down little red wagon years ago.

A/N : This revamped tale takes place in the realm of "The Outlaw Demon Wails." Yet another clash about a blood balance, which I felt I could have some fun righting all the damn wrong. Also, there will be some lite smut at the end, I feel the context justifies it, which it will be as classy as I can make it. I hope that it doesn't chase some peeps away. And Ivy POV is in full effect, cause Rachel has been in charge long enough.

A/N 2 : This story was fueled by the music of : "Is Your Love Strong Enough" by Bryan Ferry & "You Are The One" by HIM

* * *

_**"Play Witchy For Me"**_

* * *

_I'm so tired, emotionally._ I spent the night appeasing Cormel, in a fashion I can live with myself anyway. He still thinks Rachel will come around, I on the other hand don't have as much hope as I used to, though some shred remains. _I'm not quite ready to give up on the love of my life just yet. _As I pull up to the church on my Nightwing, and kill the engine, I notice another car parked beside Rachel's. _Oh goody Captain Speedo spent the night, I'm so blessed._ Moving out has been looking good to me lately. _Maybe it would push Rachel just enough. _If not then the moving on will be that much harder, which is truly a sad reality to face. Speaking of a reality check if I smell that they have been having sex, I'm so turning around and going someplace else.

I pause at the front door, plenty of witchy smells, thankfully no sexual aroma. I put my key into the lock and push the door open. I always try to make my arrivals louder on Rachel's behalf, so I make noise with my boots. I hear the rustling of clothes and the afghan on the back of the sofa. I brush pass Marshall, I have no desire to acknowledge his presence in my home. I do though say "Morning" to address Rachel, even though I can tell she thinks I'm being dismissive to the both of them. I smell Rachel's anger flare up. _Well she can go suck one, if she thinks I have to be nice to Captain Speedo. _I make my way to the kitchen, hell bent on getting some orange juice to wash the bitter smells out of my mouth, and some food. _I have a mad craving for Cheerio's for some reason, maybe because I'm anything but cheery right now._

I accidently slam the cupboard door harder than I meant too, my focus and control are a bit frayed at the seems. I hear Rachel tell Marshall bye, and see him to the door. They linger there together, I can smell how much they like each other. And Marshall is a too perfect rebound for Rachel, which is something that is not beneath her. I wander into the hallway to see the two redwood smelling lovebirds, while making plenty of stomping sounds with my footwear.

I lean against the hallway opening, and give Marshall a close-lipped smirk, "Do you want some coffee before you go?" I ask, faking being hospitable, but not really trying too hard. _I want to throw him out the door, without opening it first._

Marshall cracks his neck before answering me. "No thanks, I have an appointment. See you later, Ivy." I watch him assess me, as he answers. He finally pulls his coat off the nearby chair.

"Bye Marshall." I state, in an unfriendly manner. I feel Rachel's less than happy gaze directed at me. I turn and go back into the kitchen. _Let the two lovebirds coo goodbye to one another. _I hear Rachel make apologies for me, and say "She likes you." _Wrong again witch! _I think to myself. I hear Marshall's reply, "Could have fooled me." _Good for you Captain Speedo, you're not as dumb as you look. _I listen to more of his posturing, sitting in a lonely hotel room, too old for bars, and blah, blah, blah. _Listening to this man for extended periods of time could cause drowsiness, do not use while operating heavy machinery._ I make myself laugh a little at that thought.

_Finally! _I hear Rachel move about the sanctuary, picking up after her little slumber party. She comes breezing into the kitchen, she smells happy yet indignant. _Darn, she's upset. Why does it suddenly matter if I like her man friend? _From my perch at my computer I watch Rachel, while munching on my dry cereal. She finishes straightening up, and flops down in her chair across from mine at the desk. I feel a pang of guilt, so I offer some kind words about Marshall.

"He is nice Ivy." Rachel states, her tone a tad angry. "It's nice of you to pretend to like him, by the way. Thanks." She continues, adding that sarcastic jab at the end.

It rubs me the wrong way. "What makes you think I don't like Marshall?" I shoot back, even though I really don't like him.

Rachel looks at me like a petulant child, before she fires back. "Because you don't like anyone who pays attention to me."

I hear Rachel's pulse pick up the pace in her veins. "I liked Kisten." I reply forlornly. Right then, my senses are assaulted by Rachel's anger. I brace myself for the incoming barrage of accusations.

"The only reason you liked him was because he got me to sleep with him, a vampire, like you." Rachel states, while pulling the afghan from the sofa tighter around her.

_It's too early for this shit._ I turn most of my attention to my emails, my fingers dancing over the keyboard. I sigh, and pause typing briefly. "Rachel, he was my best friend and ex-boyfriend, I loved him. As great of a guy he was, it killed me that he went after you, and you agreed to date him. I would never date your ex or your best friend. Because that's not what best friends are supposed to do to one another, but you both were guilty of that. However, my hand was also in it, I told Kisten he could date you." I finish my tirade, hitting the enter on the keyboard with more force than necessary.

When I look up, Rachel is just leaning back in her chair, with her arms crossed over her chest. Giving me her death glare, as I call it.

"Marshall is just some guy, he's not my boyfriend. And just because I'm spending time with him doesn't mean I'm betraying Kisten's memory. And I've never had a best friend before, so I didn't know that's against its code...you know to date your best friends ex." Rachel states, but mumbles the last bit.

I say nothing. Out of the blue, Rachel leans forward to move the collar back on my jacket. I stop her hand; she seems surprised at the speed and jerks her hand back. "Ivy, you were with Cormel last night, did you let him mark you?" Rachel says, in a mocking voice. I had tried to conceal that from her, but apparently that's a sore spot for her.

"He's my master. It's expected, sadly." I reply, moving in my chair a bit. I purposely turn to expose my neck to Rachel. _Now she can look all she wants._ I smell Rachel's anger and something very near jealously, and I blush at that revelation.

"Expected my ass. I know you enjoyed yourself Ivy, and there's nothing wrong with that. Just don't take it out on me." Rachel retorts, the anger and bitterness coming off of her in waves, to crash upon my shore.

"_Tink's a disney whore," as Jenks would say, Rachel is really testing my control._ My hands shake; I know she can see it too. My anger rises up to meet her's. I don't want this to happen, but the monster inside me slinks out of its cage a bit, to flash its teeth at Rachel. Yet, those green eyes narrow at me in return.

I stuff the monster back inside. "Cormel is protecting us." My voice deepens. Rachel get up from her chair, and stops a few feet in front of me.

"Great. So he likes to remind me, every now and then, we're like his hobby." Rachel says, sarcastically. "He's just another dead vamp, sucking on your neck." I hear her add, muttering under her breath. Rachel turns from me, and moves toward the hallway.

_I can't resist this opening she has given me._ "And for some reason that bothers you now?" I say, louder than I really needed to.

Rachel stills, before she reaches the hallway. I spin around in my chair to face her. I watch her eyes sweep over me; they appraise, but never judge.

"He's using you! Can't you see, he doesn't love you. He can't!" Rachel says angrily, gesturing around the room.

_Oh my, dear heart, there might be hope for us yet._ I smirk at her, while arching my eyebrows and placing a dry Cheerio in my mouth. I take my time to crunch through it, before I reply. "Everyone eventually ends up using someone. Marshall's using you. And you're using him as a rebound, and a means to distract yourself from what you really want."

"Excuse me?" Rachel seethes. "I get it now; this is about me not wanting to sleep with you." She continues. I just flash her a shocked and amused expression.

"Damn it, Ivy, I'm going to sleep with who I want, when I want. What I would very much like with you is a blood balance, but the all or nothing business, I can't, I won't sleep with you just to make it work." Rachel states, her tone cold and unforgiving. "And what about those spells I made to tone down your bloodlust?"

_That's it witch! _I slam the cereal box down on my desk, thankfully it doesn't explode its contents. "I am not going to chemically neuter myself, to be your tame pet, so you can continue to lie to yourself."

"You never even tried one!" Rachel accuses, while moving to her charm cupboard to showcase all the uninvoked potions, she made for me. "What did you do with the ones I gave you?" She questions, turning to face me.

_Your tells are showing Rachel...just how bad you do want me._ "I flushed them down the nearest toilet, where they belong." I reply, with no remorse.

"You did what!" Rachel exclaimed. "Do you even care how much time I put into them, just so you could separate your blood lust from love? Why wouldn't you try it at least once!"

I close the cover of the cereal box and stand. "How would you know that sleeping with me would be so horrible, if you wouldn't try it at least once." I parrot her words back at her, my meaning transparent as hell.

"I'd rather sleep with Trent than you right now." Rachel states, getting in my face. Then she turns to leave after her little below the belt hit, but I stop her.

I spin her around, pinning her against the island counter. Rachel's pulse shoots up, and her arousal rears its head. I drink in her delicious scent, I know my eyes are black. And when Rachel meets them, her breathing goes ragged. Her bite scar seems to have a mind of its own now, it calls to me, I don't even have to touch it anymore, to make it come alive. _Rachel wants this so bad, I can feel and smell it. _

"Get off me, Ivy." Rachel says, while shoving me lightly. "I'm not doing this with you anymore." I smell her fear, but is based on what I'm putting her front of her; me. _How can someone so fearless, be this way._

I maintain my resolve, and push Rachel back against the countertop gently. Pinning her there, with both of my hands on both sides of her. "Rachel, honestly I can't do this anymore either. You push me like no other person I've ever met, just so I'll lose control and bite you, then you can play the helpless victim all you like." I look up at her. _And that concludes my return hit below the belt._ I muse to myself.

She moves to speak, but I stop her with a finger on her soft lips. "You are jealous of Cormel, Skimmer, even Glen." I move my hand back to the countertop. "Haven't I told you enough times I love you, and you can have me. But your fears of what others will think keeps you from me, since when do you-badass runner Rachel Morgan, give a damn what others will think?" I say, quietly. While moving my hands off the countertop, to brush some of Rachel's hair behind her ear.

Desire coupled with sadness race through Rachel, as I watch her do battle with herself. I move to back away, but Rachel stops me. "Ivy wait."

"For what Rachel? Waiting is all I do when it comes to you." I reply, tiredly. "And I'm trying to make peace with the fact that you won't love me, the way you really want to. It's too late Dear Heart." I turn around, and walk towards the hallway. _My heart is shattering to pieces in my chest._

"Please, Ivy. It's not too late, don't leave me." Rachel sobs. I stop, but I don't turn around. Then I feel Rachel's hand on my wrist. "Ivy...your right, I...I'm jealous and a coward."

I turn in her grasp, to face her. I have no words left, I'm just barely keeping the tears at bay. Her green eyes are shining with unshed tears, she wipes at them with her other hand.

"Ivy, I need to know one thing before I make up my mind. And it's going to sound selfish, but I mean for it to help the both of us. I promise." Rachel says, her voice unsteady with emotion.

I know where this is headed, she wants me to bite her again, and if it's to be for the last time I'll do it. "Okay, Rachel. I'll bite." I joke. It earns me a watery smile from her.

Rachel pulls me back into the kitchen, by my wrist, which she never let go of. "Yes, I want to you to bite me again." She states, shyly.

I scent the air, there is no secret thrill waiting in the wings or fear for that matter. I look into Rachel's eyes as she pulls me in closer.

My own eyes flutter closed at our combined scents, my ingrained instincts desperately want to take control. Rachel has backed herself against the countertop again. She already looks like she can hardly stand, and I haven't even touched her. I stop in front of her, unsure of where to put my hands.

"You can touch me. I want you to touch me, Ivy." Rachel says, taking my hands in hers, to place them on her hips. _Control the monster Tamwood._

I move in, till our bodies are touching completely. Rachel tilts her head, to expose her neck to me. I lean in and inhale her unguarded scent. "Let me have this?" I ask. I can't change what I am, and asking permission from someone always made it easier for me to take what they offer. _That goes double for Rachel._ "Take it." Rachel's voice whispers back.

I sink my teeth into her, shallow at first. Rachel gasps, but then a breathy moan escapes her lips. And I sink my teeth deeper. I feel her hand cover Cormel's mark on my neck, like she's trying to awaken the mark, to make it become her's. I feel Rachel's acceptance and love wash through my veins. I move my hands up Rachel's body, I graze the underside of her breasts. Her knees go weak at my touch, I break contact, my mouth leaving her.

"Ivy," She breathes. "I felt something happening, please don't stop again." Rachel pulls me back to her neck, I comply, burying my fangs back in. While my hands once again rest on her hips.

After a few pulls, I too felt something wonderful. I can feel Rachel in my very soul. _Oh God! Our auras are blending into one._

I hear Rachel's breathy "Take it." And I do, her fingers twining into my hair. Our auras recognize each other and chime. "My God, Ivy." She moans in my ear. _Her arousal is through the roof._

I can't hold back any longer, I break our contact. Our auras are still swirling between us, reluctant to part. I move in to kiss Rachel passionately, while unbuttoning her pants. I push my hand in, past her underwear, she is so ready. I caress her gently, as I move to deepen our kiss, Rachel's tongue slides into my mouth. I moan into our kiss. Then I feel Rachel's hands on my breasts, as she moans into my mouth, at the sensation. I break our kiss to give Rachel air, and to kiss down her neck, stopping to clean my bite mark.

"Ivy, please I need you inside...now." Rachel whimpers, as her hands weave into my hair again.

_She's so close again. _Rachel climaxed once already when our auras chimed, as did I. Moving two of my fingers inside her, she gasps. Our auras still haven't receded, and it's almost like I can feel Rachel moving inside of me too. I move back up to kiss Rachel, and she's very eager for my mouth. _The turn take it, if she doesn't want to be with me again after this._ Our auras chime again, and we both go over the edge in ecstasy.

We end up sitting on the floor of the kitchen afterwards. Rachel's head is resting in my lap, while my back is up against the wall, with my eyes closed and I'm mindlessly playing with her hair. We haven't spoken yet, words aren't really needed. But Rachel is not much for silence, and I give it another minute tops.

"Ivy," Rachel's voice sounds hesitant.

I smirk, and open my eyes, to look down at Rachel. "Yes?"

"You know we're soul mates now right?" I simply nod. "But I don't count what we did as sleeping together, I'm pretty sure a bed has to be involved. Anyways, I...I didn't like it, I loved being with you and I want to do it again." Rachel states, it's almost as if she is not only talking to me, but to herself also.

I laugh lightly. "Told you so."

"Hey, that's not funny." Rachel says, moving her head off my lap to sit up, next to me. "I don't care that your my vampire hottie girlfriend now, you don't get to make fun of me like that anymore." She continues, trying to sound wounded.

"I'm your girlfriend and a hottie now?" I retort. _How I have missed this playful side between us_.

"Yes. You are Miss. Tamwood, on both counts." Rachel says, while moving to straddle my lap.

"Whatever you say, itchy witch." I reply, moving in to kiss her.

* * *

**Another one done and done, and I hope I did it justice. This one was more of a challenge to write, nonetheless I still had a blast writing it. So hit me up with some review love, again pretty please...for the love of Tink's little pink "do me" heels?LOL**

**[Footise Note : The title is from the Clint E movie "Play Misty For Me." Like my oh so clever subsitute?]**


End file.
